1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a supercharged internal combustion engine arranged at the rear and can be fed cooled combustion air via a charge air cooler. The charge air cooler is positioned above the internal combustion engine and below a covering hood of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern so-called downsizing internal combustion engines that are fed combustion air via superchargers cannot be realized without efficient cooling of the charge air. A satisfactory degree of efficiency of a charge air cooler of this type is achieved only when its cooling area is of correspondingly large dimensions and as great a cooling air mass flow as possible can be fed to it. To this end, it is necessary to implement an incident flow with low pressure losses, air guidance with low pressure losses, and guidance of the output air out of the charge air cooler with low pressure losses. This is a challenge in structural terms, particularly when the internal combustion engine is arranged in the rear region of a motor vehicle.
DE 44 41 592 C2 discloses optimizing the air guidance at the rear of a motor vehicle by correspondingly configured side cheeks and ventilation grills on a spoiler unit.
DE 10 2009 058 284 A1 discloses controlling or blocking the feed of cooling air with the aid of the motor vehicle license plate in a vehicle with the internal combustion engine arranged in the front region.
DE 198 06 610 C2 discloses a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine at the rear and a charge air cooler arranged within the rear spoiler immediately below a cooling air feed opening that is present on the top side of said rear spoiler. Thus, the charge air cooler is an integrated constituent part of the rear spoiler.